Friday The 13th: Demonic Slasher
by DJWriter
Summary: Camp Crystal Lake is now reopened, with the new camp counselors and the new mayor of Crystal Lake, its starts a new chapter... But this time Jason has some new powers that awaits for our counselors... As Savini Jason takes his marks... Violence, Gore, and sexual content... Don't forget to comment and favorite... Based on Friday the 13th the Game...
1. Commercial Ad Broadcast

**[Authors Note]**

 **İts been a long time since İ wrote, but İ'm getting back into the habit of things..but kinda revisioning my whole look of things...**

 **I decided to write a fanfic because I love the game so much!**

 **Enjoy the read...**

* * *

A 1980's vintage commerical begins playing...

There was a woman coming into the kitchen taking a pie out of a oven, suddenly a boy comes in from outside...

 _"Hey mom..." said the Boy..._

The woman turned to the boy with a grin on her face...

 _"Well there's my growing boy, get clean up Billy, so you can be ready for supper...how was your last day at school deary?..." said the mother..._

 _"It went great, but mom I really don't wanna go to summer camp this year..." said the boy..._

 _"Why is that Billy, this is your first year at camp...You should be happy..." said the mother..._

 _"I know mom, I'm just worried from all those awful rumors that happened at Camp Crystal Lake..." said Billy..._

Suddenly a gray beaded man in a suit appeared...He opened the door and walked in smiling...

 _"Well, Billy say no more..." said the unknown man..._

Billy turned to the man, and then expressed a excited shock on his face...

 _"Mayor Elias Smith...What are you doing here!?..." said Billy..._

 _"Well Billy, as new Mayor of Crystal Lake, I made a promise that one day Camp Crystal Lake would be renew back to being what it should be...Mother's Nature teaching grounds..." said Mayor Elias..._

Scene cuts to Mayor Elias at a camp ground, walking around a small beach area...

 _"When I was a little boy this lake expressed so much to me...I even took my first wife out here...It was a inspiration and now...well...The camp had always had it's struggles...and many would say it's a soon to be graveyard from the mysterious happenings that took place years ago...but we tend to leave moments like these behind...and we focus on moving forward...That's why I'm reopening Camp Crystal Lake...but only this time better structure, reliable power, and most importantly...very protected security..." said Mayor Elias..._

A blonde young man, in yellow speedos appeared beside Mayor Elias...

 _"That's right Mayor Elias...Hi, I'm Chad Kensington, if your looking to having fun this summer, you bet it will be safe and something you'll never forget..." said Chad..._

 _"Thank you Chad Kensington...Chad and several others are going through some training exercises before we open the new camp this summer...Our counselors are more prep than before...They will guide our camp to a peaceful year and many more to come..." said Mayor Elias..._

Suddenly Billy pop into the scene as a football is thrown into his direction...

Billy quickly catches the ball...

 _"Awesome catch, not only am I scoring touchdowns, and taking our college team to the championship games...but also helping others reach their goals as well as mines... why not sign up today and enjoy a awesome time this year with me, Bugzy!..." said Bugzy..._

 _"Don't forget me either Billy..." said a high cheerful woman..._

 _"I'm Tiffany Cox, and can't wait for this year's fun!..." said Tiffany as she hugs Billy..._

 _"Wow, where do I sign up!?..." said Billy blushes..._

 _Mayor Elias chuckled..._

 _"So what are you waiting for...bring your kid down and enjoy this Summer at the new and improve Camp Crystal Lake...and I'll be seeing you at the next election..." said Mayor Elias as the program ended..._


	2. Chapter 1: The New Breed

The scene zooms from a TV in a bedroom, where a unknown man is sleeping in...

Suddenly there was a car horn sound outside...

The unknown man pull his covers over himself...

The car contiuned to honk...

 **UNKNOWN** : "Don't they know the training is at noon... Fucking morons... "

The unknown man contiuned to rest...

Suddenly a girl wearing a jean skirt clothing appears a near window...

She knocked on the window...

 **UNKNOWN GUY** : "Go away... "

She kept knocking, annoying the man more...

 **UNKNOWN WOMAN** : "Open your fucking window dipshit..."

The man then push his covers away and made his way to the window...

 **UNKNOWN GUY** : "AJ, seriously?... İts still 9:30... "

 **A. J:** "Yea, better hot food than a cold one... İts free breakfast anyways... "

 **DARRİS** : "İ still got to take a shower and-

 **ANOTHER UNKNOWN WOMAN** : "Darris! Why are you not dress yet, we supposed to been left 10 minutes ago... "

A woman wearing orange clothing walked up to AJ and Darris...

 **DARRİS** : "Geez can you guys cut me some slack here, İ just woke up...Let me go take a shower first... Alright...By the way Jenny you look good this morning... "

 **JENNY:** "... Thanks... "

Jenny blushed a little, with AJ smirking at Jenny...

Darris began smelling smoke nearby...

 **DARRİS** : "Hey... Do you guys smell something?... "

Everyone turned to a nearby blue car with smoked coming from inside the car...

 **JENNY** : "MY CAR! "

Darris quickly jumped out his window, as everyone rushed over, to see what was happening...

Jenny opned the back door...

(Cough Cough)

Coming from the smoke going to the outside...

 **A. J:** "Woah... "

"Hey man... Are we leaving what?... "

As the smoked clear, a man, wearing a bandana while smoking, looked at them...

 **JENNY** : "Mitch...İ told you not in my car! Put that shit out! İf my dad finds out anyone smoked in here he'll kill me... You even said you only had one a half hour ago... "

A. J. and Darris laugh a bit, while Jane quickly looked them annoyed...

 **MİTCH:** "C' mon Jenny... you (cough) can't keep the audience waiting, its either please or be pleased at this waiting moment... And İ rather be pleased and my homemade candle can do that...You know man..."

 **JENNY:** "Uhhh İ rather keep my body healthy thank you...and İ dont smoke... "

 **MİTCH** : "Your lost dude... "

 **JENNY** : (sigh) "Darris... You should go get ready, hurry up slow poke...move it... "

She went over to Darris and push him a bit...

 **DARRİS** : "Hey, take it easy...İ think İ deserve best neighbor award by now... "

 **A. J.** : "Just go already asshole!... "

He took a quick breathe...

Darrius hurry back inside...

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
